Angel
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: She was already marked for death since the day she was born. Trapped day in and day out in a hospital, she's still a cheerful person. He, doesn't know who he is, and has already given up on learning how to live, a Shinigami. Let's see how their relationship will go and what fate has in store for them. ReinxShade.
1. Chapter 1

******Moon: Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story, 'Angel'. This is a ReinxShade story, you did not read the summary wrong. I thought about it and thought and wrote a rough draft and deleted it and- Anyways, I went through a lot to decide how to write this. Bright and Fine's personalities don't fit as well. If you hate me for writing this or have problems with me writing this, send me a PM and we'll talk. Hope you enjoy this, you know that I don't own this anime/manga.  
**

* * *

******_In this story, everyone is a pawn to fate. This chess game is cruel, who knows who will survive? Normally it's noir, but in this game, the pieces fighting each other are blanc and rouge. Will blanc crush rouge? Or will rouge manage to outwit blanc?_ **

**Shade's POV**

I swung my scythe and the soul of the person came out and into the pocket watch. I opened it a picture of the girl was shown and a circle appeared. The soul of Fujisaki Rima had been collected. I sighed. As always, this job is depressing as well as boring. I walked out through the window and walked down to the ground literally floating on air until my black shoes reached the grass. I breathed in the cool night air and the aroma of the flowers of the garden and felt slightly at peace.

I was assigned to take care of the souls of people in this hospital by the person I'm forced to respect. When people are transferred to this hospital, that means that the final decision of whether they live or die is made. But it's so annoying when people try to helpless live on a single scrap of life even though they already know that they're going to die. Everyone will die eventually, so why does it matter how long you're going to live? Then unfortunately for me, people who are close to death can see me, so it's even more annoying to work here.

Gentle footsteps softly crushed the grass and I looked up to see a girl with long blue hair. She kept coming, ever since she first saw me. She told me that her name was Rein. "It really was you, Scythe-san." And because I refuse to tell her my name, she keep calling me Scythe-san. "Good evening. Are you doing well?"

"How many times are you going to come here? You'll get in trouble if the nurse finds out if you're out this late at night, what's the point in coming out?"

"I'm bored and can't sleep, so I thought that if I came out, I would be able to see the moon flowers blooming and the night air should clear my head a little. Then if I was really lucky I would see you," Rein said. "And apparently I got lucky today," she said smiling brightly. "Hey, today are you going to tell me your name?"

"Depends, is today the day you're going to die?"

"You're always so mean. I just wanted to talk to you for a little while," she said pouting. Annoying human. "But... do you know how much time I have left?"

"I don't know. I just collect the souls when they tell me to, I don't know anything else," I said, honestly. Sheesh this girl... somehow she's annoying, but... her being here reminds me of someone. I don't remember who. "Those flowers that you're looking for are over there," I said point at bushes with the blooming yellow flowers.

"Oh, thank you," she said hurrying over to gaze at the flowers. I watched her as she admired the flowers' beauty. They're the only thing about the human world that I happen to like. "Scythe-san, why are you a Shinigami?"

"How am I suppose to know, they just gave me this job one day," I said bluntly. It's said that most Shinigami have a success suicide and as punishment, they are forced into this job, but I feel like the reason that I'm a Shinigami is completely different. I watched her for a minute then said, "Hey, don't you ever get bored of living like this? You're always in the hospital, unable to do anything, but still you want to live, why?"

"That's really simple, because there are people who would be unhappy if I die, Mother, Father, and Fine. I don't want to see them crying because of me, so I'll keep smiling and living. For as long as I can." This person...

"You're really alright with that?" She nodded. "I'm really amazed on how you aren't angry at your sister. If you were born first, this would have never happened to you and you would be able to live normally and freely, yet you still smile at her, why?"

"Something like that doesn't matter. What if I was born first and I still had a heart problem? Then it doesn't matter, there's no reason for me to blame her," she said. This person is really like someone that I've met before. I can't remember their face though... why can't I remember? It feels like they were important to me. "Scythe-san, it's getting late, I have to go soon, but before that, I want to ask a favor of you."

Asking a Shinigami a favor... Regardless of what I thought, I said, "What is it?"

"Will you come by my room once in a while so we can talk during day? I get lonely when there's no one to talk to." I didn't answer is she asking someone like me this request? Wouldn't it be better to ask this of a human? "Ah. I better get going. I think the nurses found out that I wasn't in bed already. See you later Sycthe-san."

"Shade," I said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"It's my name, so stop calling me Scythe-san." It's starting to get annoying for her to call me Scythe-san. That's the only reason... at least I'm pretty sure that's the only reason. "Hurry up and get out of here," I said as she didn't move and looked at me in slight shock. "Do you really want to get in trouble? It'll feel even more like a jail then."

"Then I'll see you later, Shade-san," she said cheerfully before hurrying to leave. Really, just her being here has given me a headache, but my chest feels... warm. Like it's being filled with something, it reminds me of when I was a human. She really is a strange person, to be able to cause these emotions in my chest.

I came during night to see her the next day. I came through the window, because I didn't want to walk around. I don't want more people to see me. Shinigamis are suppose to come and take people's souls, not be socialists. I saw her in her bed, with eyes looking around bored, then she saw me. "You didn't come in during day...but at least you're here right now." She was smiling through the plastic oxygen mask. I could see red marks on her hand that surrounded a cord that was connected to an IV. Probably from trying to get her to calm down...

"You had another attack?" She gave me a very faint smile, as though telling me not to worry. "And like this you say that you still want to live. When are you going to give up on life? The sooner you lose the will to live, the sooner you will die. It'll be less painful that way, but no matter what you want to live."

"How nice to know that you're worrying about me," she said, taking the mask off. She tried to widen her smile without showing pain. "I'm not going to give up on life until my last breath. I'm going to continue to live." Instead of becoming more harsher, her eyes became even more gentle. "I'm happy. I thought that you really hated me to not care about me living."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything, so I closed it. "I don't speak to people I hate." Which is completely true, there are a bunch of people who I hate and refuse to speak to. Like other Shinigami that come here. They're annoying, with those fake smiles of theirs. What do they try to achieve with that?

"It sounds like there's a lot of annoying people and things in your life, do you want to talk about it?" I didn't answer her. Frankly, I don't even know why I'm here. I just... I don't even know what to think anymore. "It's the same with me. Doctors and nurses constantly checking me, it's tiring just to hear, when they say I'm going to die soon. Why can't I live to my heart's content until I die? I want to do so many things, but I'll just be stuck in this cage until my last breath."

"What happened to being positive?" Why did I just ask that? Since when did I care about that?

"I am positive. I'm happy that I'm still alive and that I'm not here all alone, but it's inevitable, that I'm going to die." I don't understand, why can she smile even though she know the reality of her own fate?

"You really make no sense to me at all."

"Just like how I don't understand you," she said, still bearing an easy smile. "Why don't you like living?"

"I only survive, I don't live. I'm breathing, I can feel my blood flowing throughout my veins, but I'm not _living. _If I was living, then I would be smiling wouldn't I?" People consider surviving, living, but they're wrong. To feel alive, would mean that I would actually feel happiness and other emotions all the time. Living is something unobtainable for someone like me.

"Then learn how to live," she said, acting as if it was easy. "Find something to live for. Don't think that it's impossible." Her hand reached for mine as she gave me a gentle smile. A gentle touch, along with a warm smile... I've had a feeling like this before, but if I knew anything it would be that this feeling had brought me pain. However, I can't stop feeling this emotion towards this beautiful girl. I'm happy being here with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shade's POV **

I've come to her room again. Just like before, she's smiling at me as she lies in her bed. "Shade. I'm glad you came here today. Look what I got," she said holding up a box to me. What's that? "Fine brought it for me, let's eat it together."

"I don't need to eat."

"But you can eat," she countered. I just looked at her as she looked back at me. This look reminds me of someone... someone who wanted me to smile. "Let's eat it together. It's chocolate. It'll taste better if we eat it together." Chocolate... I didn't say anything as she got out of bed to sit closer near the window. "The nurses always scold me, if I get something sticky on my bed. Come and sit down."

"I don't want to sit," I said simply. She respected my decision and didn't say anything. She opened the box of chocolates and there were a lot of different shapes of chocolate.

"There's so many kinds! Fine chose a good one this time," Rein said as she looked for a good one to eat. She chose a round one with blue green strips and popped it in her mouth. "A minty flavor, it's good. Here Shade," she said holding out the box to me. Slowly, I took a dark square one. She watched me as I put it in my mouth. A bitter taste overtook my mouth, I could taste a fruit filling too. It's good... "Well? How is it Shade?"

"It's not bad," I said simply.

"Then I'm glad that you like it. I thought that you would like bitter chocolate the best," she said with a smile as she ate another piece of chocolate."It's sweet."

"Your sister gave these to you?" I asked taking another piece. Rein didn't answer. Hm? I looked at her, who seemed scared somehow. She's not scared of me, but she's scared of her sister? That's strange... I thought that she liked her sister... "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing." Her hands are trembling...

"If it's nothing, then why do you look so scared?" Her smile fell from her face, and a rather worried look was on her face. Why is she scared? "Rein?"

"You know, before you asked me why I don't hate my sister, since there could have been a chance for me not to have this disease. I don't hate her, but I envy her. I really envy her," she said looking out the window. "She can go outside and play around to her heart's content, while I'm stuck here. I truly envy her."

"Like I've said before, why don't you hate her? If you could have been the one outside, then isn't it only natural to hate her?" It's very simple logic. Why can't she hate? Hatred... isn't it only natural to have feelings like that towards someone?

"But I don't want to hate. Hate will block my view of this world. Envy and hate are two different things, but they lead to each other. I don't want my envy to lead to hatred because she's the sister that I love." Love? I think I've experienced something similar to that before. It was a very warm feeling. "Have you ever felt that way before towards someone, Shade? Have you ever loved someone so much that it's hard to hate them?"

"I don't know. I don't have any clear memories of anyone from my past. All I know is what I've been doing now, my time as a Shinigami," I explained as briefly as possible. "Besides there's no reason for me to remember something like that. It's pretty useless."

"Really? I don't think it is. It's memories and people like those that make life worth living. That's what happiness is, that's what emotion and life is." Rein...

"Eh, who knew that you ever thought this deeply about things," I said teasing her a little. She pouted at me and turned around. "Hey, Rein. It's not that much of an insult." She didn't say anything for a while. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say? But it really wasn't that much of an insult... or maybe that depends on the person more than the words that are said?

Then she turned around in realization and said with a flowery aura, "Shade, did you just call me by my name?"

"Um..." Shot, I think I did. But I couldn't really help it, I think about saying her name all the time, so it just slipped out. Say something before she gets the wrong idea. "No?" Darn it, that sounds more like a question!

"No, you did say my name! I'm happy, I always think that since you never call me by my name, you forgot about it." It's really hard to forget someone's name, when she yelled it at you, after several times of me calling her 'girl', 'you', or 'hey you'. In retrospect, I should have not say anything at all after I told her that remark, but it's strange. I _would have _said nothing like that. Am I feeling emotions again? That must be it, since it's getting confusing and there's this weird feeling in my chest again.

"I called you by your name, so what?"

She smiled. "It's the first time that you've called me by my name, so isn't it obvious that I would be happy?"

"I don't know. I told you didn't I? I don't have memories of my past, and I don't know anything about emotions. It's all worthless to me." My words were cold, but I didn't know who I was directing them to. Her or myself?

"But maybe there's a way to get them back. After all, nothing's gone forever. I know! If I tell you a bunch of stories about my past, maybe they'll help you remember something about your past?" She asked excitedly. Huh? "Therefore, I'm going to tell you as many stories as I possibly can!" I don't think that would work... but she won't let me say no probably... "And you can't say no, no matter what."

"Then just don't overdo it," I said. But maybe this will be something interesting to see and who knows, maybe the reason why I became a Shinigami will appear in my head again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Shade's POV**

I sat on the top of a tree in the garden as the nurses took patients out to the garden below me. Sigh... If only people weren't allowed in the garden during day, then it would be so much more relaxing for me, as I take breaks from my jobs, but stuff like that, shouldn't bother me too much. My pocket watch beeped. I opened it and arrows came out of it, showing me where to go.

I started to walk on air towards the window. I walked through the window to see an operation taking place for an old man. He was desperately trying to breath in a single breathe through a plastic mouth. His eyes opened for a second and saw me, then he stopped trying. Mentally at least. He has accepted the fact that he was going to die today, and there would be no exceptions. I raised my scythe, then in one swoop, I slashed at the man. His silvery white soul went into the watch. I looked at it. Suzuki Aoi has been collected.

I left the room, through the actual doorway, leaving doctors and nurses to accept the fact that the man was dead. They're always so noisy and annoying. I sighed, now what to do until the next job? Then nurses passed by me talking. "You look exhausted. Did she started acting up again?"

I stopped in my tracks and listened to them. "Yep. I can't understand why she just suddenly throws the vase, or a tray of food, or why she hits me and Izumi-sensei." Hm... "But this time was the worse, she threw a tray at the window. What is she trying to do?"

Sounds like someone who's gone crazy. "What can you expect from someone who's been in here practically since birth? It's a good thing that the window got fixed up quickly. She'll go back to normal. Her sister's visiting her after all." I stopped listening to their conversation. Been here since they were born? Sister? It sounds like Rein. True she throws fits once in a while, but that often?

Before I knew it, my feet started moving towards Rein's room. I didn't even bother to go through the wall, I just opened the door and walked in to see Rein with a pink haired girl. Rein turned around. The unfamiliar girl asked, "What's wrong Rein?"

Rein looked directly at me and then said," That's weird, the door's open." Then she gave me a look that said, "What are you doing here?"

Hm... what am I suppose to say in this situation? My feet were worried? "There are too many people outside, let me stay here until nightfall," I said, thinking up a believable lie. There _are _far to many people outside for my liking.

"Hm... that is weird." The girl stood up and walked past me to close the door. Her eyes were red. I blinked, stupidly as I smelled a sweet scent. Those eyes and that scent... are familiar. "Rein, I'm going to the bathroom for a minute. Let's eat the cake I brought after that okay?"

"Okay. Take your time," Rein said as the girl closed the door. She looked at me who was obviously confused. "That's my sister, Fine," she explained simply. "Shade, do you know her? Maybe you met her before in the past?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity."Well, you looked like you knew her before."

"She _does _look familiar, but I'm not remembering anything. That's not why I'm here," I said truthfully. Now she gave me a questioning look. "I heard from some nurses that you were freaking out again. Is everything okay?" I didn't know why I wanted to know that, but maybe it's payback for her asking me those questions. I'm not too sure about my actions for today.

She gave me an exhausted smile. "I don't know. I'm just tired of being here. They normally don't even let me go outside. After being in a place like this for so long, isn't it only natural that I would act out once in a while? Maybe my actions were just trying to say that I wanted to go outside." She looked out the window as she spoke. Then turned around to me and walked out of her bed. "It's nice to know that you actually care Shade," she said smiling.

For the first time, I realized how small she was. She was thin and at least three inches shorter than I was. "So, I can stay here for a couple hours?" I asked, remembering where I was and who I was in this situation.

"Sure, but when it's time for Fine and me to have a girl talk, you need to go in the bathroom or something," She said pointing to the door of the nearby bathroom "You may be a Shinigami, but you're also a boy. Boys aren't allowed to hear what girls talk about, no matter what."

"Okay, whatever." Why would it even matter to me about what they talk about? But if there's a bathroom in here, why doesn't her sister just use this one? Unless it was clogged up or something... Eh, who knows and who cares? The door opened, and Fine walked in.

She stopped right in front of me and spoke to Rein. It was weird, since she was talking to Rein, but it looked like she was staring at me. "Rein, let's hurry up and eat the cake, before I have to go back," she said, with an easy smile. I could tell that she was related to Rein, they had the same face and the same smile.

"Sure. You don't want to worry Mom or Dad right? Let's start eating quickly then. I've been wondering what kind of cake you brought this time," Rein said sitting down on her bed as Fine sat down in the chair that was pulled out. A paper box on the bedside table was opened by Fine to reveal two slices of a chocolate cake with white chocolate shavings. "The shavings on the cakes are pretty~. Where did you get them?"

"From the usual bakery. Here," she said handing her sister a slice. They both enjoyed eating the cake, a little too much. Well at least Fine did. But that does look familiar. Loving sweets...I think I knew a person who was sweet-crazy. I vaguely remember... A blurry image came into my mind. She always smelled sweet, like sugar and was always smiling. She was a cheerful person, who always managed to brighten my day. It's weird... even though I remember this much about her personality, I can't remember what she looked like at all or her name. She was important to me, but I can't even remember her face?

"That was so good~ Thanks for bringing it Fine," Rein said putting her paper plate down.

Her sister smiled and said, "Well if that made you happy, then guess what I'm going to say that's going to make you really smile." Rein looked at her in curiosity. "I got permission from Izumi-sensei and Mom and Dad for you to get out of this hospital for a day next week."

"Eh? Really?" Rein asked in shock. Hm, she must be happy. Well, she has been in here too long. She's even resorted to talking to someone like me. This works out for everyone really well. She can get out of the hospital, the nurses and doctor don't have to worry about her for a day, and I can stay somewhere without anyone annoying me.

"Yep," Fine said calmly, smiling at Rein. "Do you want it to be just the two of us shopping? Or would it be better for a couple of my friends to come and meet you?"

"I want to met your friends, they sound like really interesting people," Rein said smiling. This doesn't concern me...

"Great then, I'll tell them tomorrow," Fine said. "I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun." It shouldn't bother me...

"I hope that next week comes by soon," Rein said with a huge smile on her face. This situation isn't suppose to bug me, but it does. Something just didn't sit right in my chest. What's going on with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon: HI! Today, Shade's going to be stalking someone.**

**Shade: Why is that the first thing that you say? Can't you say anything normal?  
**

**Moon: Shade, Shade, how long have I been writing for this archive?  
**

**Shade: Over a year?  
**

**Moon: Exactly, and how many times have I tried to hurt you in my stories or said something weird?  
**

**Shade: Too many times for me to count.  
**

**Moon: And that is why I can't say anything normal. Well, I'll be going. Make sure you do the disclaimer. (Runs away)  
**

**Shade: She doesn't own anything. Wait a second! Don't just leave me here!  
**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

I'm not stalking Rein. I'm not even following her. I'm just walking somewhere away from the hospital today and she just happens to be where I'm walking. Yeah, there's something wrong with me right now. But even though I think that, my feet just won't stop moving.

"Rein, if you start feeling bad, just tell me and we'll go back quickly," Fine said.

"Don't worry Fine. I've been feeling a lot better lately, so it'll be completely alright today," Rein said happily with her regular smile. I don't get myself at all. Becoming _happy _with that girl's expressions that are like an angel's and feeling emotion other than hate is strange for a Shinigami, but I'm not really an ordinary Shinigami.

"Ah, she's already there. Milky!" I looked in the direction Fine was yelling in. Milky? I froze in my step. That name... I've heard it somewhere before. It sounds so familiar... I looked to see the twins talking to a girl with light pink hair and the clearest blue eyes. Those innocent eyes and carefree smile... I've seen them before I know that for sure, but I still don't remember. I thought hard, searching my mind for some memory of my past, but I just fell down to my knees in pain.

Why? Why can't I remember anything? It's frustrating to not know what's happened to me, what happened before? I looked up to see the three girls walking away. That pink haired girl... she must know something about me. Or else I wouldn't be feeling this much pain. I stumbled a little as I stood up, but I manged to have enough strength to follow them. I would have to ask that girl when neither Rein or her sister is around, but who knows when that happens? I sighed. Really, what's going on with me?

As I followed the three of them, I felt like there's something in my mind that will tell me about that person who's important to me. It's like the memory is right there where I can reach, but there's a wall in between me and that memory. It's frustrating to the point where it's almost suffocating. Then I remembered where I was. Rein probably already noticed that I'm here and later she'll ask me what I was doing. I sighed. It's going to be annoying. Then I noticed that they went into a bookstore. I can corner that 'Milky' girl and ask her some stuff. But the question is what to ask... I'll just worry about that when I'm actually close to her.

I concentrated all of my power and snapped my fingers. I changed into clothes that a boy would wear instead of the all black outfit that I was previously wearing. Hm... But this is the first time I've ever tried to make myself appear as a human, so I'm wondering if it worked? Suddenly someone bumped into me and said "Sorry." Looks like it works.

I walked into the bookstore and looked around. Let's see, where's that person? I saw her with Rein's twin. I walked closer to where they are and chose a random book and started reading it. "Well Milky, I'll go help Rein chose a book. I'll be right back," Fine said. She walked past me and I could have sworn that she whispered, "You can't be him."

What does she mean by that? I put the book back and walked up to the girl. True, what do I say? "Excuse me. Can I ask you a question?"

The girl looked at me. At first she was shocked, but then she quickly changed her expression and asked, "What is it?"

I acted like I was thinking about something. "I'm sorry. It's just that you look like someone that I knew," I said smiling. I don't remember her. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Oh no. To tell you the truth, you look a lot like someone that I knew before too. It was my brother, I haven't seen him in a long time though," she said, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, it must be rude to be told that you look like my brother when you've never seen him before. Well, good bye." She quickly ran away with her book.

Brother...? Does that mean that I'm her brother? Is that why I feel like I've known her for a long time? I clutched my head, feeling weak. It's painful... Then a hand touched my shoulder and I saw gentle green eyes staring at me. "Shade? What are you doing here?"

"Rein..." Within an instant, my questions seemed like they didn't matter anymore. I stood up.

"Hey, are you okay? What are you doing here anyways, Shade?"

"I don't even know," I said honestly. "I guess I just got tired of being in the same place all the time. Besides, it's not like I can't take a break once in a while from my job. There's nothing wrong with that."

She smiled. "How strange, I thought that you wouldn't have cared about things like that." Then she looked over somewhere else. "Ah, I have to go. Fine's started to wonder where I am. I'll see you later, Shade." As she walked away, I almost smiled. I really don't know why, but I feel like my perspective of the world changes, after I talk to Rein.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Fine," Milky said as Fine looked at her, picking up a book. "That person with the purple hair... he's not Onii-san is he?" Fine watched Milky as she spoke. "He looks exactly like him... Not only that, but his voice and that look in his eyes is the exact same. I can't shake this feeling... Could it really be him?"

Fine just looked at her with shocked eyes. Finally she said with sad and serious eyes, "No, it can't be him, it isn't him. You know that Milky. That person cannot be Shade. No matter what, it's impossible." Milky accepted that. She's already accepted the reality. Fine has done the same before, however now her acceptance is wavering after what she has just witnessed.

Then someone bumped into Fine. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," said the girl with pure white hair. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," Fine said watching as the girl bowed and walked away. Even though Fine looked like she was fine, she was worrying a lot. Who wouldn't be after seeing someone who's not suppose to be in a place like this? Then, the white haired girl had a single thought and that was:

So that's why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shade's POV**

"And that's the story of the time where I spent my first day out of the hospital," Rein said. I had told her that I didn't remember my past that well. She thought that telling me stories, would bring back old memories that I loved. It was my mistake of telling her that, but I don't really regret it for some strange reason that I don't understand. I haven't been understanding myself that much lately, anyways, so I don't really care what the reason I told her was. "Well Shade? Should I tell you another story?"

"I think that you should go to sleep," I said looking at a nearby clock. 2 in the morning. "If you're going to have any strength at all, then sleep."

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep then," she asked sweetly, in a voice that I couldn't say no to.

"Fine." She smiled at me, then I put my hand on top of her eyes. "How are you going to sleep if your eyes are open?" I could feel her eyelids close as she continued to have a gentle smile. Soon, I took my hand off of her face and the look on her face turned into one where she has a peaceful sleep. My eyes seemed to soften as I watched her peacefully sleeping for a few minutes. She's like an angel. I was about to move a few strangs of her long blue hair out of the way so I could see her face better, but a voice stopped me.

"How unique." I turned towards the voice. A white haired girl that wore a white and black dress with crosses. On her back was a huge scythe, similar to my own. I heard soft grumbling from Rein and turned to make sure that she wasn't waking up. I sighed in relief as I saw the expression of peaceful sleep on her face. "I'd never thought that I would see someone like you, acting so kind to someone like this," she said gesturing to Rein. "Perhaps you're having an off day?"

"If you need to talk to me, then don't do it here," I said with an emotionless and cold voice.

A look of fake concern appeared on her face. "What? You don't want to have a nice talk with me right here?" Before I could reply, her expression changed, into something cruel and cold. "I never expected someone like you would act so kind to a girl like this." I glared at her, but when I blinked, I saw her standing at the other side of Rein. "I wonder what would happen if I were to do something to this child," she said, reaching to move Rein's hair.

I grabbed her hand and glared at her. "Don't even think about it."

She didn't look surprised. "Very well. Let's go outside for a talk."

With a snap of her fingers we appeared in the garden. "Well? Why have you come here now? Haven't I been properly collecting the people's souls like how you wanted me to do?"

"I came to say something, as your boss," She said. Even though she was smiling and talking gently, her words are cruel and cold. "You are being far too kind to that human, have you forgotten what I told you the first time that we met? Have you forgotten your duty as a Shinigami?"

" 'Never become attached to someone who you will collect' and 'never take my candy.' Who knows, maybe she'll live." Why did I just say something like that? Why am I acting like hope exists? "I've never taken your candy before, so there's no reason for you to complain."

"That was before you suddenly took a day off to follow that girl." She knew? "Oh, it looks like I forgot to tell you something. Listen closely, Shade. We had made a deal. In exchange for a wish that I granted to you, you were turned into a Shinigami. However, your current existence is only for a limited amount of time. Your fate, as well as that girl's that you've taken a liking to, will not end happily. Something will happen between you."

"What are you implying by that? What wish did you grant for me?" I'm getting frustrated. I'm not going to win this argument against her, I know that, and she's probably not going to leave until she wants to. But I want to know what happened to me.

"Let's see... I'm not telling you." Then what's the point in coming here? If there's no reason, she should just leave. "Ara? What? Do you really want me to reverse your existence as a Shinigami? If you do, _that child _will not be able to continue her life." I forgot that she could read minds. But who is that child? A painful buzzing noise rang out as I tried to remember the person that's been on my mind for a while. I clutched my head. It hurts... why can't I remember? "Really, you're hopeless. I told you, until your job as a Shinigami was done, you wouldn't be able to remember anything."

"What is my goal? What am I suppose to do as a Shinigami? Endlessly collect souls, until I'm forgiven for doing something?" I asked. The sound's getting louder... So annoying! It's like someone wanted me to forget about the past, what happened before?

"Shade, I won't tell you. You said so yourself before, 'If I don't remember her, then I should just survive without remembering her.' You were very sincere about that girl, but it's not the type of love that you would think. As for a goal, go ask another Shinigami about that. I'm not telling you anything, unless you manage to get there yourself," she said.

"Then why are you here in the first place? Was it just to tell me to keep a distance away from Rein?" Confusing feelings, that I don't understand, a throbbing headache that won't seem to go away, and questions that won't get answers. This is the first time that I've experienced something like this.

"Shade, I only came because I believed that you had the right to know. The peaceful time you have with that girl that you care about isn't going to last much longer. You two will soon be separated. That is what has been determined by fate. Enjoy your time while it lasts."

"Wait-!" Before I could say anything else, she disappeared. Shot...What is that suppose to mean? She came here to warn me about the future, but what's going to happen? I don't understand anything anymore...


	6. Chapter 6

**Shade's POV**

"Shade, is everything okay? You seem weird today," Rein said. I looked at her. Looks like she realized that I'm still worrying about what happened last time. There's no reason to make her worry about anything that doesn't have to do with this world. Just because that person came... Anyway, this isn't something that she needs to know about. "Shade?"

"It's nothing," I said simply. I shouldn't have said anything that day, but for some reason, it felt natural to. Then I noticed that she was looking somewhere out of the window.

"Nee Shade. Can you do me a favor?" Eh... How rare that she asks me to do something for her. "Fine... is outside, but she hasn't come in yet." I stood up and looked outside. Rein's right. Why _is _she just standing here? "She's also holding a bouquet of flowers too. I wonder what's she doing. Can you go see what she's doing?"

"Fine, but if someone annoys me on the way, I'm blaming you. You know that right," I said walking towards the door. But it is a little strange. I would except Rein's twin to come to Rein immediately when she visits. Then I saw her going into a different hallway. What is she doing? I followed her. I've never been down this hallway before... What kind of place is this? Then she went into one of the rooms and I followed. It was a normal hospital room with a patient in the bed. My eyes widened when I saw who was in the bed.

Fine threw out the dead flowers. Then sat down at a nearby chair and started to arrange some of the flowers from the bouquet into the vase. "Shade, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry that I haven't been visiting as much as I used to. I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. School's been really hard too. I wonder if you were awake, would we have fun studying? I wanted to be able to smile with you and Rein everyday."

What's with this situation? Why am I in this bed? Aren't I suppose to be dead? I always somehow knew that there was a reason why I felt like I was different from other Shinigamis but this is... too much. This just can't be me. But I don't even know who I am anymore. Maybe I never knew to begin with. Suddenly there was a high pitched sound going throughout my head again. It's the same as before... when I tried to remember my past. What happened to me?

"Shade. You know, Milky's been waiting," Fine said placing the vase where it once was. "She's growing up into a very cheerful and bright girl. No wait, she's always been like that with the hopes that her precious brother will wake up soon. Hurry up and open your eyes soon. There are people who are waiting for you."

I walked away from this situation. So confusing... I don't want to think about this anymore. But I still don't understand, what's my goal? What am I trying to achieve as a Shinigami?

**Normal POV**

And so Shade disappeared to go think, but what could he be thinking about? To find out that you're still living even though you're a Shiningami, it must be hard. It all eventually comes back to the question of how did it start? There are people who would like to know the answer, but the answer won't be said, not until _that person _feels like answering.

Anyways, Fine soon went to Rein's room with the remainder of the bouquet. But before that, in Shade's hospital room she said, "How much longer are you going to take to remember, Shade? When you get out of here, you have to protect Rein in my place." Who knows how much she knows about the entire situation? Very cheerfully, Fine said, "Hi Rein!"

"Fine, I saw you outside earlier, what were you doing," Rein asked as she remained seated in her bed.

"The flowers are really pretty at this time of year, so I wanted to see them," Fine explained simply. "Here, they're flowers from the garden at home. I thought that they would help you feel a little happier," Fine said holding out the bouquet towards Rein.

Rein took the flowers from Fine's hand and looked at them. "They're beautiful. Thank you. But Fine, lately you've been doing a lot for me. You're visiting me a lot every week, you bring me sweets and other things, and you even managed to convince the doctor to let me go shopping with you that one time. Why?"

"Why? I don't really think that there's a reason. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, before things get too complicated." Rein didn't really understand the meaning in Fine's words, and she won't understand before its too late. Fine too has been worrying a lot on her own matters.

"Ah, you mean with school? You're already in your first year of middle school, so things must be really different from elementary school," Rein said after thinking about it for a minute. "How is it?"

"Changing classes is the only major change. I keep getting lost in school once in a while. But still, it's not that much different from elementary school and I know a lot of people too, so that's good," Fine said. "And who knows, maybe one day we can study together Rein."

"Maybe..." Rein knew that it was very doubtful. After all, that would mean that she needs someone else's heart to survive and she doesn't want to be the reason why someone sacrificed themselves. "Anyways, Fine tell me what's going on with your life. How's Milky-chan doing?"

"Oh she's doing fine. We have so much fun every time we have an eating contest. She said last time that she had a lot of fun with you, so maybe we should do something like that again. What do you think?"

"I really want to, last time I was able to see a lot of things and a lot of cute clothes," Rein said happily, remembering all of the beautiful designs she saw that day. She never wears anything other than a white hopsital gown on a daily basis, so its only natural that she would be interested in different styles of clothing. "But do you think that you can convince the doctor again?"

"I'm sure I can work something out," Fine said. She glanced over at the clock. "I'm sorry Rein. I've got an exam tomorrow for school, si I need to go study."

"That's okay, if you needed to study, then you shouldn't have come. Studying is important after all," Rein said, sad that Fine has to leave so soon. "Maybe you can visit me tomorrow then?"

"Yep, I promise." Fine left Rein to herself with only the flowers to keep her company. Rein looked at the flowers, then set them on her bedside table. Then she looked at the window and noticed that Shade wasn't in the garden either. She decided that it was fine that he wasn't in her room to talk with her, but if he's not in the garden, then where could he be?

Shade was currently in some dark corner of the hospital, trying hard to think about what he's suppose to be doing right now. With all the knowledge that he possess, it's simply not enough. It is because of this his boss has the highest chance of being right, which means there's a high chance that Rein and him will be separated, cruelly and unfairly. Right now there's only one person who can announce a checkmate that can cause a different fate to happen.

Fine walked back home. In her heart, she has already decided on something important. It was a decision that she made so many years ago. That decision is the reason why, she is able to see the white haired girl with a scythe on her back that seemed to be waiting for her. "Who are you?"

"Ah, you can see me. Looks like I didn't need to use any power at all." The girl smirked, as she said "I'm Moon, the head of the Shinigami department. You must be Fine."

"And? Why does someone like you, know about me?" Fine asked, being extremely cautious. Who knew what this person was truly capable of? Then Fine realized something. "You seem like a skilled trickster. So? What are you planning?"

"Such kind words, I don't think I'm worthy of them. I'm here to tell you, that no matter what you do, you can't save your sister, no matter what you do." The cold words didn't change the look on Fine's face or the determination in her eyes.

"If you only apporached me to tell me that, then excuse me." Fine turned around to walk away.

"Such a nice look in your eyes. No one looks at me like that unless they've already decided not to listen to fate. Since it's been so long since I've seen something that nice, I'll give you something. What do you desire?"

Fine stopped in her tracks. Not turning around, she said, "There's something that I want more than anything. Tell me how to achieve that."

**Shade's POV**

"So? What happened to you today, Shade," Rein asked as I came in her room. I don't even know what to say, or what to do about that. I just... "Eh, so you're not going to tell me anything? I would say that's unfair, but it looks like you don't want to talk about it, so instead I'll tell you another story of the time I ran away from the hospital," she said rather cheerfully.

"You're not going to ask?" She shook her head, smiling the same as always. Right now I'm filled with despair and no longer understand anything. It's all incredibly obvious that I'm like this right now, but she still smiles at me acting like there's a thing like hope. I don't really know if something like that exists, but with her by my side, I feel better. Just like this.

"Now then, shall I start?" I nodded at her. "You see, I was only 5 and I had decided that I really didn't want to be here anymore and so..." As she continued to talk, I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I fell asleep. Rein's voice was soothing and angel-like, perhaps that's why I'm able to sleep so well? How long has it been since I've been able to have such a peaceful sleep like this one? Even as I was sleeping, I could feel it. Someone's warmth besides me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shade's POV**

"Your birthday?" I asked as I watched Rein doing origami. I never really knew when her birthday was. It didn't really matter to me, but I am intrigued, just a little.

"Yep. Mine and Fine's. It's coming up really soon, so I really want to try to finish this," she said as she continued to fold strips of paper. "I've already decided that I want to give the best gift possible, so I'm trying really hard. Look, I made it well this time." In her hands I could see a tiny and glittering paper star. "I'll give this one to you Shade."

"What am I suppose to do with a scrap of paper that's been folded several times to make a shape?" Even though I say that, I still took it. Somehow it just enchants me. Maybe because it's shiny... but that's a really stupid reason. "So when exactly is it?"

"This weekend. You know, my mom and dad are coming too. They said that they had a really big surprise for me," she said smiling at me. "I can't wait to see what it is. What do you think that it could be Shade? Do you think they're going to take me and Fine out for a day of fun?"

"How am I suppose to know what your parents think?"

"Ah, it's so nice to know that you feel better than last week," she said smiling. "You were acting really weird, but it's nice to see that you're actually kind of like a human too. I acted acted a lot like that before, when Fine and my parents didn't visit. I didn't know what to think, so I threw things around and hurt the doctors and staff, but I still do that even now. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is if something happens again, I'll try to help you out."

I laughed a little. I'm stupid aren't I? "Really, when did I become so useless to the point where I need a human to help me?"

"Shade...Did you hit your head or something? You're acting really cheerful somehow," Rein said feeling my head for bumps. "I don't feel any bumps, but maybe you cracked your skull or something."

"I'm fine. I guess I'm happy that someone cares." I think the last time, was probably when I was awake as a human. Then I noticed that Rein was looking out the window again. "What's wrong?"

"Fine promised me that she would visit today, but she hasn't come yet. I know that her classes end at 3 and it takes around 20 minutes for her to get here, it's already 4... maybe something went wrong today while she was coming here?"

I'm probably going to hate myself for what I'm about to say. "Do you want me to try to find out if she's talking with your doctor or something?" Yeah, I hate myself. That person was right, since when have I been this kind, especially to a human? Her eyes seem to sparkle at the minute I asked my questions and a happy and really girly aura surrounded her as she nodded. "Okay then..." That is creepy... I quickly walked out of the room in search of the sister.

Rein gets too happy over the smallest of things. Am I really that cold of a person that when I actually act nice, it's shocking? Well, I'm suppose to be like that, but with her around... I don't know, it's just weird. Wait, where am I going? "So what are you going to chose?" That's Moon's voice. Where am I? I looked around and saw that I was at the same place where Fine was last time, the place where I was still sleeping. "You need to make a decision eventually you know."

Why can Fine see Moon? That's impossible, she would be dying soon if that were true and she looks really healthy! Maybe Moon's just talking to herself. "I know. I've already told you what I decided. I'm not turning back on my decision. If I keep up my end of the deal, you have to keep yours."

"Of course. You will get what you want, and in return for my help, I require a suitable amount. Don't worry, I'm not a liar like most humans are." I just ran away from the sight. I didn't want to hear that. There's no way that Fine's going to be dying, or Rein will go crazy! There's just no way, that any of this is true. But maybe... Moon turned into her human form? If she did, then it would be obvious that Fine can see her. But then why would she be here in the first place?

**Normal POV**

"Ah, the expression on his face was funny," the white haired girl said, laughing. It was a laugh that could make someone feel a shiver to their bones. Make note, when dealing with this person, you must never let your guard down. "I wonder what I should do to him next?"

"Wasn't that a little too cruel? You already know my answer, I already know the consequences. What was the point in bringing him here? Leave Shade alone, he's got enough to deal with without any of this," Fine said, her eyes cold.

"Such a scary look. Unfortunately, if he didn't see this, he wouldn't be able to chose the path that you want to happen." Fine abandoned her cold look for a moment and thought about the future that she had chose for herself. "But just because this happened, don't think that it's set in stone just yet. There are many things that I can do, if you try to go back on our deal."

"I'm at the point of no return, aren't I?" Moon smiled at her, her look practically saying,'What do you think?' Fine sighed. "If that's all you needed me for, then I'm going."

Moon watched as Fine went to Rein and then turned to look at Shade's motionless body. Instead of drawing a mustache like how she would've liked, Moon just pat his head and said,"Don't worry. Light will be shed on everything that you need to know soon. Just focus what's important right now. If you can just do that, then that child will be able to see."

Even though that is said, Shade still doesn't understand anything. He doesn't know why he's a Shinigami while still among the living. He doesn't know why he's sleeping in that bed. He can't remember what happened in the past. He doesn't remember what Fine and Milky have to do with his past either. The only thing that he can understand now is that he likes Rein, especially when she's smiling.

Fine walked through the door, with her normal smile on her face. "Rein, I'm here. Sorry for the wait, I had to tell my teacher something."

"I'm glad that you're finally here." Even though Rein look like she was completely alright, she was wondering where Shade was. It's the second time that this has happened where he suddenly disappeared after going to search for Fine. 'What's going on with him?' Fine and Rein happily talked to each other about several things, which included their birthday. Both were awaiting their birthday, but whether it's happily or not, is a different story.

Later at night Shade came back again, just as confused as last time. Regardless, Rein said, "Shade look. I'm getting a lot better at making these." Rein put the little star in his hand. "Shade, you know you're the first friend that I was able to make here, if there's anything that I can do to help, then just say so, okay?"

He laughed slightly. "Rein, you're really the only person who can make everything just seem brighter. Your bright outlook seems to have me actually hoping again." She just looked at him confused as he hugged her. "Thanks for helping me see the light again."

She hugged him back and said, "If there's anything that I can do, just let me know Shade. You don't have to suffer by yourself, anymore. I will bring you back, no matter how many times you become confused by anything. I promise."

Now, everyone is waiting, to see the end of this game. The fates of everyone are merging more and more. Soon, this chess game will be over. Which one will be left standing? The Rouge Queen, or the Blanc Queen?


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

The day Fine and Rein were born came quickly. Early in the morning their parents had gotten them a cake and a huge box for each twin, wrapped beautifully. When Fine came down from her room, Elsa and Truth hugged her as they cried silent tears. The night before, Izumi-sensei called, saying that it would be soon. Then the day before, it was all set, everything. Today is the day, where it will end.

Fine opened the large box to reveal a dress for herself. A pretty white dress that had a layered, knee lengthen skirt, each layer was cut so you could see the ones underneath. The top was simple and there was a huge pink ribbon that was tied to the side of the waist. Quietly, she thanked her parents and told them that they needed to go to visit Rein. Elsa went with her to do her daughter's hair, she was still crying. Fine wanted to cry too, her chest ached as she saw her mother cry. But she didn't cry, because she knew that she had to be strong.

Meanwhile, Rein was happy and smiling. "Shade, it's finally my birthday! I'm finally 14."

"So what does that matter? Age is just a number isn't it? And now you're just getting closer to dying," Shade said logically. Even though his words were cold, his eyes were gentle as his gaze was on the girl. "Why are you so happy about today?"

"Shade that sounds like something that an old woman would say so no one would find out how old she is," Rein said giggling slightly. "But I'm really happy, because Fine, and my parents are coming to visit me today. You know it wouldn't kill you to say happy birthday. If I knew when your birthday was, I would get you a gift and said happy birthday to you every time I saw you."

"Then happy birthday, Rein," Shade said as he patted her head.

"Thanks Shade. When your birthday comes, I'll promise to celebrate it with you."

"I don't know when my birthday is," Rein heard him say quietly. It's really only natural that Shade doesn't remember the day he was born. If he can't remember his most important person, then he really shouldn't be able to remember his birthday. While Shade didn't care about his birthday, Rein was more concerned.

"Really? You honestly don't remember?" Shade shook his head at the girl. "Then let's think up a day for your birthday. What would be good..? Ah! How about the day where you finally talked to me?" She asked looking towards Shade for an approval.

Shade shrugged his shoulders and said,"Fine with me."

"Then let's celebrate it next year, if you and I are still at the same place." Rein stuck her pinky out. "Pinky promise." Shade simply stared at her pinky. "Eh, come on Shade, promise me."

"Fine, I promise that we'll celebrate my birthday if we're still in the same place," he said wrapping his pinky around hers. "Are you satisfied now?"Rein happily nodded. This is only natural, to be happy about things like this. Making promises with someone important to you on the day that you turn a year older, that would probably make anyone happy. People on their birthday seem to realize how much they have even more, they realize all of the things that make them happy.

Suddenly the door slide open and the room became brighter. "Rein! Happy birthday!" Fine said as she ran in to hug Rein. "We're finally 14!"

"Happy birthday Fine! I can't believe we're already this old," Rein said hugging her twin back. "Mother, Father, it's good to see you two again."

Elsa had wiped away her tears earlier. She smiled at her blue haired daughter like her husband did and said,"Sorry that we couldn't visit you that often Rein. Your father and I were busy with work, but we're here now, and we have a present for you. Open it."

Rein looked at the large box with anticipation and hopefulness. "Wow! It's so pretty!" A white dress with a large blue ribbon at the side. It was similar to the one that Fine was wearing, except the skirt was pleated and didn't have the showing layers. "Fine, it kind of looks like yours. We can be matching the next time that we go out."

"Yeah... Anyways, Rein open my present too!" Rein opened the small box that her twin gave her. Inside was a charm bracelet. A charm with her name in blue, a locket charm with both twins, and a charm with a pink heart. "We're also matching in jewelry too," Fine said cheerfully holding up her bracelet. "With this, we'll be connect forever."

"Aren't we already connected? Here's your present Fine," Rein said giving Fine a glass jar. "Inside is 14 stars. Each year we get older, I'll put a new kind of star in it." After looking at Fine's expression, Rein said,"Or was it a bad idea?"

"No, thank you for this, Rein," Fine said hugging the jar. "I'll treasure this. Thank you for giving me this." Something was wrong with Fine, Shade could tell, but he still said nothing, not wanting to ruin Rein's happy day. He couldn't deny the feeling that something was going to happen.

After they both blew out the candles of their cake, Rein said "Ara? Fine, you aren't eating any cake?"

"Yeah, I have a stomach ache. I accidentally ate too much last night," Fine said sheepishly. Rein smiled and giggled at her sister's remark. "Nee Rein. Promise me something."

"What is it Fine?"

"Promise that you'll always try to be happy and smile even when you're down. Promise me that you'll never give up on anything." Unknown to the birthday girls, their parents were crying on the inside. "Rein, you're a strong girl, so I don't think that it'll happen, but don't give up on anything for as long as you live. Promise me that at least."

"Of course, I promise you. I'll always try my best." Rein cannot understand that meaning right now, but Fine still smiled back at her like she understood the meaning of her words.

"Hopefully you can... Anyways, I need to go do something right now." Fine hugged Rein. Then she hugged her parents. Before exiting, Fine smiled at Rein. "I'll be going now, Mother, Father, Rein. Remember the promise Rein."

Rein didn't understand what was going on, she turned to her parents to decipher the meaning, but they were crying. "Mother? Father? What's wrong?" They didn't answer her and just went to hug her. They embraced her with the tears falling from their faces.

Shade didn't understand what just happened. The cheerful atmosphere changed. Without knowing, he followed Fine, to try to get some answers. He followed her to a room where she met up with a nurse. After a minute, Shade went in to see Fine dressed in a hospital gown. Fine took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Rein."

Shade became angry. What was going on? "What are you doing? Why are you apologizing?"

He knew that Fine wouldn't answer him, he thought that she wouldn't, but Fine said, "Because, I'm going to do something unforgivable. Shade, you wouldn't forgive me either, if you were in Rein's place." Not only did she answer his question, she acknowledged his presence.

"How long?" Fine acted like she didn't hear anything, so Shade asked again. "How long have you been able to see me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

"How long?" Fine acted like she didn't hear anything, so Shade asked again. "How long have you been able to see me?"

Fine didn't answer his question and said," I'm sorry, but I have a surgery to go to right now." Angrily, Shade snapped his fingers. Within seconds Fine realized that Shade stopped time. "Doesn't it take a lot of strength and power to be able to stop time like this?"

"Tell me everything you know and everything you're about to do. I'm not going to let you leave this room, until then. Explain everything so I can understand," Shade said with anger in his eyes.

"You... are Hisakata Shade," She said. "We were good friends before. You have a little sister that you met before. She has pink hair and your eyes, her name is Milky. Milky...was suppose to die, 6 years ago. She got hit by a car that day, she's always had a weak health, so she was in even more danger."

"No wonder you and that pink haired girl seemed so familiar to me. Is this what Moon was talking about?"

Fine nodded. "Milky was your most important person back then. You made a deal to switch places with her and you ended up in the hospital, at least that's what I think happened. That's all I know about what happened to you back then. I don't know why you're a Shinigami now, but it's probably because you made that deal."

"Then what are you doing now?" Fine didn't say anything and looked to her feet. "Why are you in this hospital gown instead of with Rein? Don't you know how much she was looking forward to this? She wanted to have fun and celebrate your birthdays, so what are you doing here?" Shade's anger had never once faltered from his eyes. "Tell me now, what are you planning on doing Fine? Why can you see me?"

Fine had difficulty answering him. She couldn't look him in the face as she said, "I...I'm going to be the heart donor for Rein. I know that I'm going to die. Rein only thinks that she's going to die, that's why she can still see you."

"What are you-"

"Shade, if you're going to preach to me, then save your breath. I've already decided on this, that's why I lived every single day without any regrets." Fine's ruby eyes showed determinism, they showed strength, but they also showed fear.

"Aren't you scared? You're going to die, and you look like you don't care, did you even think about how Rein was going to react to this?" He wanted Rein to be happy, he didn't want to see her crying. She'll say that it's all of her fault, she'll blame it all on herself, and the pain will eventually become unbearable for her. "Do you even care about Rein? You-"

"Shade." He stopped talking. "I'm doing this because I care." After a minute of silence, she said, "Shade, after I go, Rein will blame everything on herself. At that time, please tell her that I didn't regret anything. Tell her that if she dies, then that must mean me living out everyday of my life was useless. If she dies, then my life was just a waste and I shouldn't have been born. Make sure that she lives, or else I'll never hand her over to you."

"I'll tell her, don't know what that last part means but okay..." No matter what he's still dense. But he'll figure it out soon. "Then what's going to happen to you? Aren't you scared?"

"I know what's going to happen to me, so I'm not scared at all."

As though a part of his memory came back to him, with confidence he said, "No, you are scared."

"Even though you don't remember me, you still know me." Tears were streaming down Fine's face. "I'm going to die, of course I would be scared. Anyone would, it's human instinct to live! My mom and dad, they were crying. They're scared too, because they know that there's a possibility that neither one of us makes it." Shade wiped away Fine's tears. "Protect Rein no matter what, Shade. As payment for me visiting your room all the time and watching Milky, protect her."

"I swear that I'll do everything in my power in order to protect her."

"I know that you will, because of how much you care for her. Then, I can rest assured. I'll be going now, Shade, " Fine said with a smile on her face. Time ran again and Fine headed to the room to met up with the doctor. "With this, everything is set. Even the Head of Shinigami agrees now, yes?"

On Fine's side, a white haired girl said, "Yes. Now we're in check. Only a few more steps and our deal will be completed. All of my conditions will be met by then. Don't even think about backing out at the last second. I still have the option of changing this fate."

"Of course not," Fine said, looking at the white doors in front of her. "Just like you, I'm not like most people. I don't just naively say things like that."

"Then, let's go in and hurry with the checkmate before you sister finds out," Moon said, as both of them walked in.

Their parents were still crying, and Rein still didn't get any answers. "Mother, Father, will you please tell me what's going on? Where did Fine go? Maybe if you tell me what's going on, I could do something to fix this."

Truth got a hold of himself. "Rein... Give me your word that you won't overreact." He started trembling again as he held his daughter's shoulders. Not bothering to wait for her answer, he said, "Fine is going to give you her heart."

Rein's eyes widen. "What did you just say? Repeat what you just said." Rein had a strange look on her face with her eyes wide and a wide smile that was trembling on her face. Elsa was about to touch her when she just went crazy. "No! No! Why did she even think about doing this? Maybe I can stop her!"

Rein got up and was about to run, but Elsa clasped her pale hand onto Rein's and said, "That's enough Rein. It's already too late."

"No, it's not! Fine, Fine's-!" She started coughing up blood and her heart was starting to falter. Slowly, painfully, she was losing her last fragments of life. Her parents called for the doctor. They needed to keep her alive, only for a little longer. But even through this pain, she called for her sister, and she called for Shade. Shade didn't answer her though, he didn't come, because he wanted her to live. He didn't want to see her dead. It's the same as before. He doesn't want her to die. Even though she wants to die instead, he wants to see her live because he really loves her.

The surgery was a success. Fine is no longer among the living and Rein now bears her heart. But Rein was in despair. She never wanted to be the reason someone sacrificed them self. She was alright if she died, she was going to die anyways, so why not die now?

"Rein, you aren't going to eat again?" There was no response. "Rein, you need to eat. It's all of your favorites again. Please, Rein. I'll make you anything that you want, so please just come out and eat. Or you could just eat in your room." After hearing nothing, Elsa said, "I'll go bring some food."

Her mother's footsteps were disappearing. Rein just sat, lifelessly on her bed that was once Fine's. Not even a week had passed and she has just remained like this since the hospital. Shade was also there, free from his duties at the hospital, but he couldn't do anything for her except be by her side. Finally Rein stood up. "Rein?" She wasn't listening to Shade. She walked out on the balcony. She was going to jump, but Shade grabbed onto her.

"Let me go Shade." His grip on her didn't loosen, instead it tightened. "LET ME GO! I want to go where Fine is!" Frustrated tears fell from her face. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE, LEAVE ME ALONE SHADE! I want to switch places with Fine, no one will care if I die, everything will just be better if I die!" Then in a quieter voice she said, "Let me go die Shade."

"No. I want you to live. You need to live," he said pulling Rein into a tight embrace.

"Why would someone like me need to live? There's no point-"

"Fine told me, she had been planning this for a while. She was happy though. She lived out everyday of her life, hoping that you would be able to live without any regrets, if you die, then you're going to make many people sad! I need you to live! Not only for your sister, your parents or for me, live for yourself. Isn't this what you've wanted? And yet you're going to throw it away... You only live once, don't die if you don't have to, live Rein."

Rein had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Shade," she said as she buried her face in his chest. Shade stroked her hair as she continued to cry and apologize.

"Aw~ how sweet." Rein and Shade looked up to see a white haired girl eating a stick of pocky. "Shade, congratulations. You have finally fulfilled your end of the deal. Collecting 100,000 souls and saving a life... you are free from being a Shinigami. Let's go," Moon said.

"So what?"

Moon's eyes became cold. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from Rein. "That means, you are no longer needed as a Shinigami. You said so yourself, 'when my punishment is over, let me go back as soon as I can, back to her side.' Even if you do work, I still will not let you stay. Now let's go, before I become upset."

Shade remained calm as he said, "Why are you saying that? You use anyone and anything that you have access to, and yet now you're going aganist your own principals. What's the real reason you won't let me stay here?"

"Please don't take him away!" The two Shinigami looked at Rein. "Please... I don't want anyone to leave me anymore. Let him stay with me," Rein pleaded. "I'll do anything that you want, so please just don't make him leave!" Rein's hands were shaking. Her heart was in pieces right now, if Shade goes, her heart could crumple until it's gone and she might lose herself again.

Moon let go of Shade's shirt and got on her knees to be on the same eye level as Rein. "I would make a deal with you, but _she _made a deal first and what she gave up is greater than anything that you can give."

"She? Who are you talking about?"

Moon didn't explain. "He'll appear again before you know it. You two will met again, because it is _her _wish. And don't think that you're alone, your precious sister is always watching you, even if you can't see her, she's there. I promise that you and Shade will be able to meet each other again."

"Thank you," she said bowing her head. Rein turned to Shade. "Promise you'll come back to me as soon as you can?"

"I promise." Then Shade took his pocket watch and handed it to Rein. "If anything happens, just use this to remember me by. I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't forget me," he said kissing Rein on the forehead. "And don't even think about dying before we met again."

Rein giggled a little. "I promise, so hurry up and come back, my angel." For most people, they would see scythes on the backs of Shinigami. But for Rein, she sees angel wings on their backs. "Angel-san," she said towards Moon. "Thank you."

"You're thanking the wrong person. Come on Shade. The sooner we go, then sooner you two can be reunited," Moon said with a white portal besides her. Shade went to Moon's side. He looked at Rein one last time before disappearing through the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal POV**

In a place far from human eyes, there was a pure white room. Inside, Fine was there, in a pure white dress similar to the one that her parents gave her for her birthday. Then there was Moon in her normal black and white attire. "Please let me go see Rein."

"No, I told you that you wouldn't be able to see her for a while when we made the deal. Be a good girl and stay in this room for a while."

"Is that because you think that I won't accept the fact that I'm dead? I know that I'm dead, if I wasn't dead, then Rein wouldn't be living, so let me go see her," Fine said with that strong look in her eyes.

"You know, your sister is very interesting. I didn't expect her to be that pure to the point where she could see angel wings. Even most Shinigami can't see angel wings, only those of pure heart can... I thought she would have been more corrupted being the that hospital for so long," Moon said. "Anyways, it's not a rule that I made up. It's a rule that someone higher than me made up."

Fine sighed and threw herself on the soft white bed. "I'm suppose to be Rein's guardian angel, but I can't even see her. Then again, that is why I added Shade to our deal."

"You gave me such an interesting proposal. For Shade to be the one who saves Rein and for them to be able to met again. Then you are stuck here as a helper until I can leave this place. Really, I wonder if you knew what you signed yourself up for."

"I know. Until you can find someone else to take your position, I can't leave, and very few people are able to fill that position of yours, so I do know what I agreed to," Fine said. "They _are_ going to met aren't they?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Moon asked as she pointed to a mirror. Fine walked towards the mirror and hesitantly touched it. It shimmered and shone brightly until a image was revealed. Fine saw Rein at the funeral.

Rein was nervous. It was the first time that she would speak in front of so many people. The way she was dressed was also strange, because instead of a complete black attire, she wore the charm bracelet Fine gave her, the white dress that her parents gave her, and Shade's pocket watch around her neck. Everyone gave her a strange look since there wasn't a hint of black on her. 'Maybe I chose the wrong thing to wear? But this outfit is important to me...' Rein thought. Rein looked around and went to go kill some time somewhere while everyone was still getting ready. Rein had still not seen Shade, since he left a week ago. Right now there were many things going on in her mind, but the main thing was that she wanted to see Shade.

Then Rein tripped over someone. "I'm sorry-" Rein was shocked to see the person in front of her. "Shade... is that you?"

The purple haired boy look at her as though he just woke up. His eyes blinked in realization. "Rein..."

"Shade. It's really you," Rein said touching his face to make sure that he was real. "I can't believe that it's really you. You're real." Rein smiled widely at him.

"Of course I'm real. I woke up last week in the hospital I still remember everything, from what happened to me to stopping you from committing suicide," Shade explained. "I kept thinking about you. Did I come back soon enough?"

"No. You should have come back even sooner," Rein said as she hugged Shade.

Then a soft sigh was heard. Shade started stroking her hair and asked, "What are you worried about this time, Rein?"

"You know, my parents told me that I was going to give a speech before they..." Rein still couldn't accept the fact that Fine was gone from her life, so she just skipped that part. "I'm wondering if people are going to hate me. It was Fine's choice, but it still affects other people. I'm afraid of what they're going to think. Shade, you go give the speech in my place."

"_Idiot_," Shade said poking the top of Rein's head. "Just let them think what they want. If they try to do something, I'll be there to stop them." Aww... Shade's become someone who swears to protect the one he loves. Fine is happy to hear those words. "Besides, Fine would want to hear your words about everything."

Then to ruin the moment, Truth yelled out, "Rein! Where are you?" They need her to say her speech before the burial after all.

Rein looked hesitant. She was still holding some fear in her eyes. "Rein, let's go," Shade said grabbing her hand. "You have something to say. I'll be supporting you all the way no matter what you say." Rein smiled slightly as they walked to where everyone is. Everyone looked at Rein when she appeared. Rein stood next to Fine's casket. Before taking a deep breath, Shade smiled at her to give her reassurance.

"Hello everyone. I'm Rein, Fine's sister. I am the reason why Fine is in this state now. That's why I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not her who's standing here breathing in front of you. I don't mind if you hate me for being the one who lived, I hated myself too. I didn't want myself to believe that Fine was gone." Rein closed her eyes. "Fine is a girl who lived everyday of her life, so she had no regrets. She wanted to pass that joy of living to me, and gave me a working heart. To me, Fine was kind, stubborn at times, loved sweets of all kind, and she is the best sister that I could have ever had. I'm sure that all of you had treasured her. Thank you and I'm sorry. But even though her body is not living, I believe that her soul is, watching over all of us."

Slowly, people started to clap. They could feel it through her words, Rein's love and sorrow. Those who looked at her with distasteful eyes earlier, those who had hated her, and those who didn't want to accept her, Rein was able to touch all of them. Shade smiled at the girl. She has grown, lost, and accepted.

Then as the casket was lowered into the ground, our pair from above was still watching. "She'll be able to handle everything now, won't she?" Fine asked, still a little worried.

"He is by her side while you watch and help control her fate with your power. She'll be completely fine. As right as rain, is what I would say," Moon said. "Stop worrying so much, he's going to figure out."

"But even I figured out faster than him and I only saw them together once! He's always been slow when it comes to stuff like this," Fine whined. "But I did say that I would trust him with her if he could save her from death. That doesn't change that he's dense though."

"Look again." Then Fine looked through the mirror again. Let's watch with them, shall we?

"Thank you for everything Shade," Rein said smiling at Shade. "I'm really glad that I was able to meet you."

"What's with that face?You act like we're saying good-bye forever," Shade asked, messing up Rein's hair. Rein looked at him with strange eyes. "I'm not leaving. I won't leave you. We'll take each step together to live this life."

"You promise?"

"I wouldn't leave the person that showed me light. You are my precious angel and I'm not going to let you go," Shade said giving her a kiss. "Do you want me to pinky swear and say it?"

"Yes." They linked pinkies, and Rein said, "You won't leave me, and I won't leave you. We'll stay by each other's side no matter what."

"I promise."

* * *

**Moon: So... yeah. That's the end. I'm really sorry if it was terrible, but I didn't really know any other good ways to end it. Still... those were some pretty cheesy lines Shade.**

**Shade: You're the one who made me say them!  
**

**Moon: You blame me too much. Besides how could I make you say them?  
**

**Shade: You blackmailed me.  
**

**Moon:... Oh yeah... Anyways, there's not going to be a sequel for this, I'm sorry about that too, and thank you everyone for supporting this story. ^_^ I hope that you enjoyed it to the end. And Shade's baby pictures will be on sale-  
**

**Shade: Who gave you that?  
**

**Moon: I will run now. See you in my next story! (runs away)  
**

**Shade: Moon, get back over here!  
**


End file.
